


Kill Your Darling

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 旧文存档双FBI特工/ 枪械Play
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 7





	Kill Your Darling

卢卡·莫德里奇踏出酒吧大门时，地上已经覆了一层薄雪了。

他伸出手，感受雪花融化，尝试以圣洁的代表去掩盖几分钟之前曾布满这只手的，所谓罪恶的血。

2月14号的夜晚，FBI职业探员莫德里奇依旧在工作。

他掏出手机，给同属FBI的恋人伊万·拉基蒂奇发了条简讯，接着快步朝家的方向走去。

“伊万？我回来了！”  
莫德里奇脱掉潮湿的风衣随手挂在鞋柜上方的置衣钩上，蹬上拖鞋往屋里走。

壁炉里的火焰燃烧发出微弱的，噼里啪啦地的声响。客厅没有开灯，唯一的光源来自餐桌上方的鹅黄色的吊灯，以及丰盛情人节晚餐旁必不可少的红烛。

在制造浪漫这方面，拉基蒂奇绝对是一个合格的情人。

“看起来今天很顺利？”  
厨房方向传来拉基蒂奇的声音，莫德里奇循着声音找去，一边反问道：“怎么，你这是在质疑我的业务能力了？”

“这可不是我说的。”拉基蒂奇的衬衣袖子微bian至小臂，手底下挤奶油的动作没停——裱花是制作蓝莓蛋糕最后的工序之一。

“十七岁就进入Chicago Academy学习，二十三岁正式成为FBI行动科学组的探员。哦我没记错的话这之间还在迈阿密的CSI实验室干过一年？这种级别的履历我可不敢……呃……卢卡？”

拉基蒂奇清楚地感觉到有人在身后搂住了自己，对方湿漉漉又冰凉的头发在他的颈间蹭来蹭去，代以回答的是细密的吻，像是一种盛情的邀约。

“我想要……”

拉基蒂奇觉得心跳在这一刻漏跳了一拍。他匆忙地摘掉塑料手套，握住腰间莫德里奇的手，引导他松开使自己可以转身面对他。

“想要什么？奶油吗？”拉基蒂奇反手用食指勾了一点奶油，“它就在这儿”

明知故问。莫德里奇撇撇嘴，踮起脚用舌尖卷掉指上的奶油。可它的甜度显然还不够，莫德里奇含住拉基蒂奇的食指，轻轻舔舐对方的指腹，直到拉基蒂奇主动抽出手指。

他们互相注视着，交换着眼神中最无保留的原始欲望，然后相视而笑。

“领带歪了”莫德里奇说，接着先是伸手整理，又倾身送上自己的吻。他小心翼翼地探出舌尖，却不料被对方反客为主，只能被动地被拉基蒂奇掠夺。莫德里奇口腔嫩软的肉壁常常使得拉基蒂奇联想到他的私处包裹自己的快感。出于职业习惯。拉基蒂奇可以轻易得将这行为视作一种引诱，但因为对方是莫德里奇，所以他心甘情愿被操控，被对方劝诱哪怕归于死亡。

他抱起莫德里奇，让后者跨在自己的腰间，一边接吻一边跌跌撞撞地将阵地转移至餐桌。

拉基蒂奇把莫德里奇放在桌上，双手不老实地在莫德里奇身上游走

莫德里奇后腰处的手枪被拉基蒂奇抽出，在手里来回把玩。

“作为一名FBI，必备的素质是什么？”  
“协作，灵活性，主动性，领导力，判断力”  
“那么我要测试你的灵活性，莫德里奇探员”

拉基蒂奇取出弹夹丢到一边，握着手枪用枪管拍了拍莫德里奇的小脸，

“老子真想用这个操你漂亮的小嘴，再塞进那个地方。”

“来啊”

莫德里奇纯黑的瞳色在光线的映衬下像只小兽，带着股不服气的劲儿。

受到批准的拉基蒂奇把抢口对准莫德里奇刚刚被吻得稍显红肿的嘴唇。

“舔”拉基蒂奇开始发号施令“把衣服脱了，自己摸，像我平时对你那样。”

莫德里奇乖巧地含住枪管，有一股淡淡的机油气味。他一面解开衬衣扣子一面来回吞吐，发出啧啧的水声。他学着拉基蒂奇那样按压自己的乳头，再用两指夹住轻轻揉捏。身体机关的奇妙变化令他不受控地想呻吟出声，但口中的物体使一切变成了呜咽。口腔和胸前的双重刺激下，莫德里奇感觉了到自己内裤前端细微的干湿变化。

口水顺着莫德里奇的嘴角流下，拉基蒂奇的呼吸声变得越发的粗重起来，他粗暴地拔出手枪，被唾液沾湿的枪管亮晶晶的，看起来极度色情。

莫德里奇向后仰去，用胳膊肘支撑身体，整个人像是半躺在餐桌上。拉基蒂奇俯身褪下莫德里奇的裤子，在看到内裤顶端泅开一片水痕后调笑到“这么敏感啊？”

莫德里奇的耳尖红的发烫，他别过头去不看拉基蒂奇，嘴里回怼道“废话真多。你还上不上？”

“好好好，我的卢卡心急了。不要着急，我保证今天一定喂饱你。”

拉基蒂奇说着，将莫德里奇的内裤脱掉，接着单手转了一下手中的枪支。

“爽就叫出来，我想听这个。”

被硬物探入的侵犯感觉让莫德里奇不由得皱了一下眉。拉基蒂奇拍拍他的屁股，哄着他放松，好使自己将这把被小穴紧紧包裹的格洛克手枪往深处递送，再俯身舔弄金属与软肉的交合处

莫德里奇闷哼一声，“伊万……摸……摸摸我，求你……”

莫德里奇迷恋情事中的爱抚，拉基蒂奇便毫不吝啬的给予他。枪械是冰冷的，但拉基蒂奇是饱含无限爱欲的绝对炽热。  
从眉眼，鼻尖，嘴唇最后到大腿根，每一处拉基蒂奇都细心的照顾到了，他的指尖仿佛带着细小的电流，所到之处无不掀起一阵细小的战栗。莫德里奇闭眼享受着这一切，一切仿佛发了酵，空气也变得甜腻起来。

枪管的离开的空虚感带来莫德里奇小穴食髓知味般地小幅度开合，拉基蒂奇解开早已硬的不行的性器的束缚，将莫德里奇的双腿撑的更开，挺身插入。

枪管磨软的后穴瞬间被填满，莫德里奇失声叫了出来，本能的应激反应收缩爽得拉基蒂奇一瞬间头皮发麻。他一边撸动莫德里奇的性器，大手揉搓对方的囊袋，一边大开大合地向蜜穴深处操弄，碾过敏感的那一点，试图将莫德里奇的理智全部撞碎。

烛台不知道何时被打翻了，红油滴滴答答地落到地上。

“伊万……慢……慢点……不要了……”  
莫德里奇的头脑早已被情潮淹没，带着哭腔无意识地求饶。可当拉基蒂奇真的停下来，巨大的落差感又使莫德里奇放下面子向恋人求欢

“那么莫德里奇探员，请背出你配枪的性能”

“操”

“我想在今晚之前，你的配枪都是没有这个作用的”

“一定要现在吗伊万……”

“嗯哼”

莫德里奇咬了咬牙，“格洛克手枪，9mm口径，初……初速度约在350m/s……嗯……啊……操…太深了…”

拉基蒂奇坏心眼地突然加速，让几乎没有防备的莫德里奇哭喊出声，再无羞耻心地大声呻吟

“伊万……射在里面……”

高潮到来的瞬间，莫德里奇头向后仰，逆光中的轮廓像只濒死的天鹅。

  
2.15日的首个半小时，情事过后的莫德里奇枕在恋人的腿上听他读莎士比亚和波德莱尔。

莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇的嘴里塞了一颗草莓。

接下来？

接下来书掉在了地板上，他们接吻，也不知谁是主动的那一方。

END


End file.
